Unsure
by prolificWriter
Summary: Rosa Maryam meets a Turkish man about her age through her daughter, whose friends with his son. And she's left unsure if she wants to a single mother anymore. (WARNING: Humanstuck and shameless grapevine shipping.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:** I am about to shameless ship Kanaya and Gamzee's ancestors and probably loose everyone who ever liked my stuff._

_Anyway, you can probably tell where I started off fully energized and then ended poorly. Sorry about this guys. _

_Also, I plan on having a late Valentine's Day present to all of you very soon._

_Later~_

* * *

She sat on the park bench with her daughter. She shouldered her bag and then smoothed her shirt, eyeing the playground.

"Mama." The little Irish girl tugged on her shirt.

"Yes honey?" The Indian women smiled down at her, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I…I don't think I can ask them."

"Why of course you can, Kanaya." The mother reassured her, taking her small hand and helping her off the bench.

"But…"

"But nothing." She cut off, stooping and picking the eight-year-old up. She shifted the little one's weight onto her hip and wrapped an arm around her waist before walking over to the playground.

Some of the kids waved at them. She smiled and waved back, her redheaded child meekly following suit. She knew most of these youngsters through their parents.

Rosa stopped at the edge of the playground, rubbing her daughter's back reassuringly. Then she leaned over and put Kanaya down. Patting her head reassuringly, the dark women reached into her bag and pulled out a cluster of birthday invitations. Setting them in the pale girl's hands, the mother gestured for her to 'go on' and pushed her gently toward the playground.

Kanaya stumbled forward before hesitantly walking over to a pair of siblings, a boy and girl. The little brunette girl hugged her enthusiastically and the boy crossed his arms and shuffled closer.

The freckled girl glanced over her shoulder at her mother, her green eyes looking for reassurance.

Rosa smiled calmly, closing her eyes and giving the 'okay' sign.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her little girl handing out her invites to a steadily growing group of kids.

She smiled, turning around and walking back over to the bench. As she started to sit, though, her phone went off.

"Hello?" She answered standing and using her free hand to clutch her elbow.

"Hey, Rosa, it's Thomas." Her agent returned, sounding aloft. "Look, hun, something's come up and the company are going to need you on a plane by tomorrow morning."

"…What?" She blinked, in shock. "B-but tomorrow's Kanaya's birthday!"

"I know, darlin', and I'm sorry, but we need you. It's an emergency."

"Thomas, please, don't do this." She pleaded, quickly growing flustered and starting to pace. "I _can't_ miss another of her parties!"

"Rosa, this is not optional." He stated coldly.

The woman groaned, running her fingers through her short dark hair. She could_ not_ miss another one of her daughter's special days. Not for a fashion show. It would_ kill_ Kanaya. And probably her too.

She glanced over the playground. How could she break this to her baby girl?

Then she paused. Kanaya and a young boy hurried toward her, carrying a plushie between them.

"Hold on, Thomas." She whispered into the phone. "Kanaya's coming."

"Alright." He sighed.

She shoved the phone into her back pocket, turning to greet her little one.

As the two drew near, she crouched down and smiled, suppressing her distress. Children first, emotions later.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Rosa asked as Kanaya grabbed her sleeve.

"Mama, Gamzee's stuffed animal gotta hole in it." She explained, pointing to the little boy before her.

"Really now?" The dark woman turned to the boy, eyebrows raised.

He nodded, tears running down his chubby little face as he held out his toy. It was shaped like a Capricorn and looked very expensive; looking like it was made of white silk. Some stuffing fell to the ground from a good-sized tear that ran down its side, right along the seam.

"Oh, my." The mother took the toy and examined it, frowning worriedly. "We can't have this, now can we?"

The boy sniffled. "Goatdad…" He mumbled, watching the toy.

"Don't worry, Gamzee." Kanaya went over and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Mama's really good at sewing."

Rosa smiled at the compliment and sat back onto the bench. Gamzee crawled up onto it at her side, watching as she pulled out some needle and thread.

_Never can be too prepared._ She thought before looking down at the boy. "Why don't you go on and play? This shouldn't take too long."

He grunted, shaking his head and leaning against the older woman's shoulder. Kanaya crawled up to sit on her other side, clutching her bag.

She stifled a sigh, threading the thin indigo string through the skinny needle. Her daughter leaned closer, watching as she pulled the torn edges together and pushed the needle through both of them.

She pulled that first stitch all the way through, and then locked it in place by pulling it through again. Leaning over, she proceeded to pull the thread and needle in and out, slowly closing the gap. Once she reached the end of the tear, she went backwards, locking each stitch into place. Then she leaned over and bit the string, cutting it loose. Then she tied the tear off, sealing it.

"Sorry about the color young man." Rosa told Gamzee, handing it over to him and ruffling his unruly hair. "But I think indigo is a good color for you."

He grinned happily, sliding off the bench and scurrying off, giant toy slung over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Kanaya tugged on her sleeve.

"Yes, Kanaya?" The dark lady asked, looking over at her daughter.

"Do you still have that one unused card, Mama?" She asked.

"Yes, it should be in that bag." The older lady replied, rolling up the thread and tucking the needle into the spool. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if I could invite Gamzee." She mumbled, pulling it out. "He's a friend of Karkat's and Tavros' after all…"

"I'm sure that will be fine." Rosa smiled, ruffling her redhead's hair and taking the card. "Get me a pen, won't you?"

"Here, Mama!" The pale girl grinned, holding the ballpoint pen out.

"Thank you." She took the pen and wrote the boy's name down, getting her daughter to spell it out.

"Thanks, Mommy!" The Irish girl grinned, kissing her quickly on the cheek before grabbing the invite and hurrying after the boy, calling. "Gamzee! Gamzee!"

The Indian women smiled weakly before pulling out her phone and putting it up to her ear.

"Sorry that took so long, Thomas." She mumbled, standing. "A friend of Kan–"

"Yeah, yeah." He cut her off. "Look, Ms. Maryam, this is not optional! You will be on that flight tomorrow morning and that's it!"

"Thomas, please–"

She ended in a squeak of surprise, jumping as someone tapped her shoulder. Spinning around, she faced the person.

A large Turk towered over her, arms crossed and head titled down to look at her. She fought not to wrinkle her nose at his outlandish and punk-like garb. Purple and black stripped, sleeveless shirt showed off his muscled chest and arms. Not to mention his baggy, purple and black circled pants and his clown-like shoes.

_Ugh._ She thought. _He's a walking fashion nightmare._

"Sorry to disturb ya, motherfucker." He rumbled, holding out some money. "Just came by to pay ya for fixin' my little brother's toy."

Clasping a hand over the receiver and pulling it away from her mouth, she shook her head, forcing a smile. "No. It was nothing. Now, I'm really sorry, but you'll have to excuse me."

Suddenly, Thomas' voice screamed through the phone. She flinched as she made out the words.

"Rosa, the company needs the money this show will bring in! Now show up or get fired!"

Without flinching, the Turk pocketed the money and held out a hand. She blinked at him, and then glanced at the phone back at him. He nodded.

She hesitated, but then had it yanked out of her hand. Taking it, he turned and walked off. She started to follow, but then two pairs of arms grabbed her legs.

"Thank you!"

She glanced down at Gamzee, who hugged her leg and grinned up at her happily. Kanaya tugged at her pants, smiling.

"I'm guessing I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" She asked the boy, leaning down.

He nodded vigorously, releasing her leg, and then wrapped his thin arms around her neck.

She chuckled, ruffling his hair affectionately and picking him up. "Well, I'll be glad to see you."

"Can big bro come too?" The Turkish boy asked, looking over at the older man in question as he walked back over.

"Of course! I'll need all the help I can get." She reassured the boy.

"Here." The dark man handed her the phone as he joined them. "That should cover it."

The dark lady blinked, taking it back and then handing over the little boy. The dark-haired man took him, then nodded and left.

"Bye, Gamzee!" Kanaya waved, tugging on Rosa's pants.

The lady stooped down and picked her up, watching the odd boy wave back as his guardian pulled out his own phone and called somebody.

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she answered it.

"Yes?"

"Rosa, you've got the next two weeks off."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:** Sorry this took so long guys. ^^;_

_I've been doing some Reader Inserts lately and working on my Second person, so it took me a bit to get into the swing with Third person again. _

_I liked how this came out and I hope it's okay. _

_Until next time!_

* * *

"Mom, can we go outside?"

Rosa sighed softly, closing the oven and turning around. Kanaya's birthday party had just started and already all her friends had arrived.

Gamzee and the Irish girl stood hesitantly at the kitchen door. The Indian woman had told the group of youngsters that coming the kitchen while the cake was being made was punishable by tickling, as she didn't want anyone, especially her own child, to see the cake yet.

A smile graced her dark face as she discarded her oven-mitts and strode over to the two.

"Has everyone else agreed on this?" The dark-haired lady asked as she herded them out into the living room.

"Yeah." The young Turkish boy nodded, and then added after a look from the younger Maryam. "Uh, I mean: yes ma'am."

"Alright then." The mother consented, stopping in before the couch.

The group of children sitting in front of the TV look up as the adult spoke up. They were a mixed group of nationalities, ranging from Arabic to English and many more.

Rosa nodded at them, smiling calmly and releasing the youngest Makara and her daughter. Then she turned sideways and gestured gracefully at the back door.

"Finally!" The smallest of the group, the brunette from the park, squealed, bolting forward and hugging the older woman's leg before darting outside.

A quiet Russian boy followed along with the brunette's brother, Kanaya and Gamzee hurrying after them. The rest of the group trickled after them, one friend following another and others hurrying after those kids until Rosa was alone.

Well, not entirely alone. Gamzee's older brother was there, somewhere in the house. Not that she knew where at the moment.

She breathed, blowing some stray raven locks out of her face. Children were such a handful sometimes, hating to be cooped up inside on such a bright, beautiful day such as today.

Collapsing onto the comfy, large leather couch in her good-sized living room, she sighed and rolled onto her back. Stifling a groan, she covered her face with her arm and rested her other hand on her stomach as her shoe-adorn feet hung over the side.

The couch shifted as someone, who was definitely bigger than her, sat down.

"That doesn't look very comfortable, sis."

"That's because it's not." She grumbled, not even bothering to look.

A grunt came in response and suddenly the person grabbed her feet. She jumped, jolting upright as her feet came to rest in somebody's lap.

"Chill." The older Makara chuckled, apparently finding her reaction amusing.

She fought a blush and pulled her feet from off his lap and set them on the floor, sitting properly.

"I'd rather not dirty you or the couch, Mr. Makara." Rosa explained calmly. "I'll already have enough cleaning to do by the time Kanaya's party is over."

"Yeah, but I imagine your lil' girl will help yo." The Turk responded, relaxing and stretching out. "She seems like a good-hearted motherfucker."

The Indian flinched slightly at the curse word, suppressing the urge to glare at him. After only about an hour of him being here, the single mother had learned that, though he was rough round the edges, he was generally nice and a teaser.

But, still, she felt something about him was a little…Off.

"I've tried to raise her right." The dark woman stated, folding her hands onto her lap.

"So, where's the father?"

'There is none." Rosa retorted calmly at the blunt, but predictable question, feeling slightly offended, but mostly used to that kid of question. "…She's adopted."

He blinked a little, slightly surprised and then nodded. "She motherfuckin' knows?"

"Yes, though I didn't tell her." She smiled, suddenly noticing that the big man had draped his arm on the couch just behind her head. "But she is a smart one and I guess it doesn't take much thinking to realize even the union of an Indian woman and an Irish man doesn't result in a pure bred Irish girl."

He chuckled, nodding in agreement.

A squeal, followed by laughter, suddenly sounded from outside. Rosa's smile deepened to a motherly quality and she rose as the timer for the cake went off.

Crossing into the kitchen, she pulled on her mitts and crouched down before the oven. Opening it carefully, she smiled as she withdrew a well-made, delicious chocolate cake.

Standing, she put it on the counter and found the older Makara had followed her into the kitchen.

"Looks good." The large man commented as she took a pot of sugary, buttered syrup liking icing into the microwave to heat.

"Thank you, Mr. Makara." Rosa grinned, taking off her mitts once again and putting a number-candle in the center of the cake. "It's a family recipe."

"Call me GHB." He smirked, standing beside her. "And I wasn't talking about the cake."

Her head snapped up instantly, a bashful blush tinting her dark face as the meaning of the Turk's comment hit her.

But by then the other adult had fled into the living room. She started to follow, but then the microwave went off. She hurried to open it and set the pot on the table.

Anything to distract her. This wasn't the first time someone had flirted with her.

But this was the first time that said flirtation had actually affected her.


End file.
